


Gravity

by wolfsbane (fl4nel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl4nel/pseuds/wolfsbane
Summary: in which Keith is an exiled prince stranded on a planet far from the things he knows and loves





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> have this smol sheith i wrote for a friend for a holiday exchange

The gardens, if not entirely quiet, are peaceful at night. Insects chirping and the wind sighing through tree branches are nothing on the palace's rambunctious crowds.

 

Keith lets out a small exhale, relishing in the fresh air the night offers. The stone path is cold under his bare feet, but the sensation is not unwelcome. They are in the middle of summer, or its equivalent here on Chandrila, and the nights have been getting particularly stuffy as of late.

 

He knows there is a pond hidden behind the rose bushes on his left, but he keeps walking straight, following the path to a gazebo-like structure that overlooks the rest of the city. Only two of the planet's three moons are visible tonight, casting a soft silvery glow on the rooftops below and projecting a deformed reflection on the lake Keith can barely make out in the distance.

 

Distance, he wonders.

 

He heard somewhere that the pull of gravity, even though negligible, does exist between individuals. An unseen force inching people closer together, growing stronger the lesser the distance. Keith likes to think that, while this force could very well exist, in the grand scheme of things it would undeniably be weaker than resolve. People make their own fate.

 

Still, he finds the idea comforting in a way, not unlike a game of hide in seek with the entire universe. Which is why tonight, he decides to give in to that invisible pull. To test it.

 

Divination isn't forbidden in the palace, but Keith would rather not attract attention when he doesn't have to. The Sight is a rare gift on Chandrila and making a spectacle of himself is the last thing he needs. The King was kind enough to host an exiled prince on his planet and he would rather not trouble him any further.

 

He lingers by the balustrade for a few more minutes, keeping the illusion going. To outsiders he probably looks nostalgic, a disgraced prince lost in thoughts stranded on an unknown planet. And Keith is all of this and more. But above everything, he is bitter.

 

(And lonely)

 

The pond looks the same as always, its surface dark, still and unbothered by the midnight breeze, a few lotus flowers in bloom on the other side. Keith crouches down once he knows he's alone and holds a hand above the water.  _ Shiro _ , he thinks, closing his eyes.

 

He hears the sound of water moving and wills himself to open his eyes.

 

Sure enough, it is Shiro's silhouette taking form through the ripples. Expression solemn and focused and so  _ Shiro-like  _ Keith can't help the small gasp that escapes his lips.

 

He can't really distinguish Shiro's surroundings, but he looks like he's sitting. Keith can only surmise he's aboard a ship of sorts, the feeling reasserted when Shiro leans to his left as if to press a series of buttons on a console.

 

"Keith," Shiro calls through the projection. Even though Keith knows Shiro can't possibly be aware that Keith is looking at him, he still startles at the sound of his name. "I'm on my way."

 

And surely, it must be gravity that pulls tight in his chest and gravity that takes a hold of his heart and doesn't let go.

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
